Destiny
by Mochiraito
Summary: Takdir itu dapat diubah. Takdir itu tak dapat diubah. Manakah yang kau percayai?


**Fic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu di Kuroshitsuji Musical 2: The Most Beautiful Death in The World, Sei to Shi no Sukima—lagunya Alan Humphries. Tadinya pengen bikin yang lagunya Eric Slingby yang Hanakotoba wa "Kodoku" atau lagunya Eric sama Alan, Unmei, tapi ga jadi. Soalnya bingung sama tokoh yang jadi Ericnya dan aneh aja. Tapi pada akhirnya tetep aja aku masukin lagu Unmei (meskipun Cuma bagian Alannya aja).**

**Dan entah kenapa kalau denger lagu ini, satu-satunya tokoh yang kebayang selain Alan tuh ya Akinari. Mungkin gara-gara mereka penyakitan kali ya? *kicked***

**Fic tentang Akinari Kamiki yang kedua sekaligus fic dengan 2****nd**** POV yang pertama! Jadi gomen kalau agak aneh…**

_**DESTINY**__, __**K**__ore __**G**__a __**W**__atashi __**N**__o __**U**__nmei __**D**__esu_**:**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Kau menatap langit berbintang yang menyelimuti kota tempat tinggalmu, Iwatodai. Kau menghela nafas, mencoba membuang seluruh perasaan takut dan gelisah yang bersemayam di hatimu. Tapi itu percuma. Berapa kalipun kau menghela nafasmu kau tetap tak bisa menghilangkan perasaan itu dari dalam hatimu yang kesepian.

Tapi justru itulah alasanmu berada di tempat ini, Kuil Naganaki. Kau selalu merasa perasaanmu sedikit membaik di sini. Karena langit malam hari di Iwatodai dapat kau lihat dengan jelas dari Kuil Naganaki. Langit malam penuh bintang yang selalu kau amati sambil tersenyum. Langit malam yang menyimpan berbagai kenangan dalam setiap titik bintang. Langit malam yang menyimpan setiap kenangan dari setiap orang di setiap masa—kenangan tentang segala hal yang dinaunginya. Termasuk bintang-bintang yang telah kehilangan cahaya mereka dan mati.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kagami Hikari<strong>__ presents_

_**DESTINY**__, __**K**__ore __**G**__a __**W**__atashi __**N**__o __**U**__nmei __**D**__esu_

_Takdir itu dapat diubah. Takdir itu tak dapat diubah. Manakah yang kau percayai?_

_**Persona 3**** **__**ATLUS**_

_**Sei to Shi no Sukima and Unmei**** **__**Kuroshitsuji Musical**_

_**Destiny**** **__**Kagami Hikari**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Kau merasa perjalanan hidupmu yang penuh kesendirian sudah cukup, bahkan lebih dari cukup. Tapi meskipun kau merasa itu sudah cukup, ternyata perjalananmu belum selesai, Akinari. Kau masih harus berjalan tanpa teman di sisimu dalam perjalanan panjang hidupmu. Satu-satunya yang menjadi temanmu hanyalah bayanganmu sendiri. Bayangan menyedihkan yang penuh kesendirian.

Satu-satunya yang setia menemani perjalanan panjangmu hanyalah bayanganmu. Lagi-lagi harus kukatakan bayangan menyedihkan yang penuh kesendirian. Karena yang lain, seperti yang kau tahu, hanya menatapmu dengan rasa iba atau pun berjalan begitu saja melewatimu tanpa mau peduli.

Hatimu meratapi keadaanmu yang begitu menyedihkan. Jiwamu digerogoti kesepian dan kesendirian. Membuat tubuhmu yang sakit jadi semakin sakit. Membuat hatimu yang lemah jadi semakin lemah.

Setidaknya sampai hari itu datang. Hari dimana akhirnya seseorang menatapmu tanpa rasa iba.

.

.

Malam lain yang begitu cerah bagimu. Seperti biasa, kau duduk di sebuah bangku taman di Kuil Naganaki yang selalu kau datangi. Bintang berkedip jenaka ke arahmu, namun kau abaikan mereka semua seakan mereka adalah angin lalu. Karena kali ini kau tak sendirian. Seorang pemuda berambut biru tua dengan model emo duduk santai di sampingmu sambil memandang langit yang bertabur bintang.

Kini kau tak sendiri lagi, Kamiki Akinari. Karena kini kau sudah memiliki seorang teman yang bisa berbagi dan mendengarmu.

Sebuah keinginan kau pendam dalam hatimu. Sebuah keinginan yang sederhana bila diucapkan; kau ingin menjadi cahaya penerang bagi seseorang, ya, suatu hari nanti. Dan kau percaya bahwa hal itu pasti akan terjadi.

Dia—Arisato Minato—menatapmu dengan kedua iris indigonya. Kau bisa melihat sorot matanya yang tak pernah merendahkanmu. Kau tahu Minato selalu menganggapmu seperti orang normal yang lainnya hanya dengan menatap kepingan irisnya. Kau percaya, Minato tidak akan pernah mengubah sorot matanya.

"Aku…" kau membuka percakapan. Dan seperti dugaanmu, Minato hanya menatapmu dengan iris indigonya, isyarat dia mendengarkanmu.

"memiliki sebuah keinginan."

"Apa itu?" tanya Minato singkat

Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu pada jutaan bintang yang saling berkedip riang, "Aku ingin suatu hari nanti aku bisa menjadi cahaya penerang bagi seseorang," Kau tersenyum, "cahaya yang membimbing seseorang pada dunia yang dipenuhi keindahan dan cahaya. Cahaya yang menjauhkan seseorang dari dunia yang menyedihkan dan dipenuhi kegelapan."

Minato terdiam. Kau menoleh ke arah sahabatmu. Sekali lagi kesedihan tersirat di balik kedua iris kelabumu begitu mengetahui sahabatmu tak lagi memerhatikanmu apalagi mendengarkanmu.

Baru saja kau akan terjatuh ke dalam dunia gelap yang dulu kau tinggali, secercah cahaya kembali menghampirimu, "Kau pasti bisa,"

Kedua iris indigo itu menatapmu. Dan segaris senyum tipis terukir di bibir sahabatmu.

.

.

Kau selalu berpikir bahwa kesendirian adalah sahabat terbaikmu. Sahabat yang tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sampai kau mati nanti. Ya, itu memang benar. Buktinya setiap orang di dunia ini hanya lewat di dalam kehidupanmu. Tak pernah ada diantara mereka yang mau menoleh pada dirimu. Bahkan kau merasa bahwa keluargamu pun sebenarnya sama sekali tak menginginkan keberadaanmu di dunia ini. Kau tahu akan hal itu. Karena itulah kau menjadikan kesendirian sebagai sahabatmu, kan?

Kau selalu berkata, "Aku dilahirkan sendirian dan aku akan mati sendirian juga,"

Itulah prinsip hidupmu.

Ya, itu memang prinsip hidup orang yang selalu sendirian dan tak memiliki teman apalagi sahabat.

Tapi seseorang tampaknya telah membuatmu berpikir dua kali soal prinsip yang selama ini kau tanamkan dalam jiwamu.

Seseorang yang mengajarkanmu tentang hangatnya persahabatan dan ramahnya pertemanan.

Seseorang yang mengajarkanmu tentang semangat hidup.

Seseorang yang mengajarkanmu untuk keluar dari jurang kesendirian yang sudah menelanmu.

Seseorang yang memberimu cahaya.

Seseorang yang bersedia menjadi sahabatmu yang selalu sedirian.

.

.

Takdir. Sebuah kata yang tidak kau sukai.

Kenapa?

Karena takdir selalu mempermainkanmu?

Karena takdir selalu membawa kesialan bagimu?

Karena takdir telah menyeretmu ke dalam jurang kesendirian yang penuh kegelapan?

Karena takdir tak pernah berlaku adil padamu?

Entahlah. Apakah semua alasan itu benar? Kau tidak tahu.

Kau tahu hidup sebagai Kamiki Akinari yang sakit adalah takdirmu. Takdir yang akan kau jalani sampai akhir hayatmu. Tak jarang air matamu mengaliri pipimu yang pucat.

Kenapa?

.

.

Dia tahu kau bukanlah orang normal yang sehat. Tapi dia tetap menjadi sahabatmu. Tak jarang kau bertanya; kenapa?

Tapi kau tidak pernah mendapat jawabannya.

Apakah takdir yang selama ini berlaku kejam padamu akhirnya telah berbaik hati padamu?

"Apa kau percaya pada takdir, Minato-san?" tanyamu

"Ya," Minato menganggukkan kepalanya singkat

Kau terdiam setelah mendengar jawaban singkat dari sahabatmu. Sesungguhnya kau tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tadi itu hanyalah sebuah pertanyaan acak yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di kepalamu.

"Kau?" pertanyaan singkat yang dilontarkan Minato membuatmu menoleh padanya.

"Ya," kau menjawab, "dan dia sangat kejam padaku." lima kata terakhir sengaja kau ucapkan dengan pelan agar ia tidak mendengarnya.

Tapi sial, sepertinya pendengaran sahabatmu lebih tajam dari yang kau kira, Akinari.

"Kejam?" ia mengerutkan kedua alisnya

Kau tak menghiraukan pertanyaan sahabatmu, hanya menatap ke ruang kosong yang ada di hadapanmu sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Setahuku takdir itu bisa diubah."

Pernyataan Minato membuatmu kebingungan. Karena dari pengalamanmu selama kau hidup, takdir itu tak bisa diubah. Buktinya kau sudah berusaha untuk menyembuhkan penyakit yang kau derita tapi tetap saja tak ada hasilnya. Maka kau menganggap takdir adalah jalan yang sudah ditentukan oleh Kami-sama bagi ciptaannya. Bersifat absolut dan sama sekali tidak bisa diubah.

Tapi sahabatmu mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya; takdir itu bisa diubah.

Bisakah?

"Benarkah?" kau menyuarakan isi pikiranmu

"Tentu saja. Selama kau berusaha sekuat tenaga dan tidak pernah menyerah."

Berusaha sekuat tenaga dan tidak pernah menyerah? Hahahaha itu seperti lelucon bagimu.

Tak tahukah ia bahwa kau berjuang di setiap detik hidupmu? Di setiap tarikan nafasmu? Di setiap detakan jantungmu? Tak tahukah ia bahwa kau telah berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk terus hidup?

Tak tahukah ia bahwa bila kau menyerah kau akan mati? Tak tahukah ia bahwa kau tidak pernah menyerah menjalani hidupmu yang bagai di ambang kematian? Tak tahukah ia?

Tanpa kau sadari bulir-bulir hangat mulai mengaliri pipimu yang pucat. Membuat Minato sedikit kebingungan.

"Jika takdir bisa diubah dengan kerja keras dan pantang menyerah, mengapa takdirku tidak berubah?" bisikmu tanpa menatap wajah sahabatmu

Minato terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Mungkin bukan tidak berubah, tapi belum berubah."

Kau tidak membalas jawaban dari Minato. Kau hanya duduk diam sambil memandangi ruang kosong—seperti yang biasanya kau lakukan.

"Sudahlah, jika ini takdirku, maka akan kujalani saja." katamu akhirnya

"Begitu?" sahabatmu melirikmu dengan manik indigonya.

Kau mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan singkat itu.

"Kalau begitu," kau menoleh ke arah Minato, "kau tidak memerlukan air mata lagi, kan?" ia menepuk pundakmu dan tersenyum tipis.

Ya, kau merasa kata-kata sahabatmu benar. Jika ini adalah takdir yang sudah kau terima apa adanya. Kenapa kau masih harus menangis? Kenapa kau masih harus mengeluh? Kenapa kau masih harus bersedih? Kau hanya tinggal menjalaninya saja, kan?

Kau tersenyum, lalu menganggukkan kepalamu.

Kau benar, kau sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga tanpa menyerah. Yang kau perlukan hanyalah kesabaran untuk menunggu. Karena akhirnya kesabaranmu menunggu telah membuahkan hasilnya. Akhirnya kau mendapatkan jawaban dari perjuangan yang telah kau lakukan sepanjang hidupmu.

Dan sungguh, sepertinya takdir tidaklah berlaku kejam padamu, Akinari. Karena ia telah memberimu cahaya yang telah menerangi hatimu yang kelam dan menarikmu dari kegelapan.

.

.

.

_Even now, in the sky, the memory_

_Of stars already dead still shine bright._

_Someday I also would like to become_

_A shining light for somebody_

.

_The journey I am on has been a lengthy one_

_my shadow of loneliness dragging behind_

.

_I was alone when I was born into this world_

_and all alone is how I'll leave it too._

_If that is the fate decreed for me,_

_then tell me why do tears keep coming out?_

.

.

_Dearest friend, that is our destiny._

_We will never need tears ever again._

.

.

.

_**DESTINY**__, __**K**__ore __**G**__a __**W**__atashi __**N**__o __**U**__nmei __**D**__esu:_

**THE END**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Sekali lagi fic gaje tentang Akinari. Maafkan saya Akinariiiii sebenernya kamu tuh yang paling aku sukaa! Tapi kenapa fic tentangmu jadi kacau balau gini? Huwaaaaaa maafkan sayaa! *nangis bombay***

**Kaya yang udah aku bilang sebelumnya, itu lagu Sei to Shi no Sukima yang dinyanyiin sama Alan Humphries di Kuroshitsuji Musical 2: The Most Beautiful Death in the World. Tapi dua baris terakhirnya lagu Unmei yang dinyanyiin Alan sama Eric di KuroMyu 2 juga. Oh iya, Readers-san! Aku juga minta maaf ya kalau gaje, membosankan, aneh, dan entah kenapa mirip sama fic saya yang Sunday Morning (baca ya! *promosi, gaploked*). Hahaha maklum, soalnya dikerjain waktu lagi minggu-minggu UN. Hahaha orang lain mah sibuk belajar, saya malah bikin fic! Hahahahahahahahaha *apaansihgajebangetgila!***


End file.
